Você
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: Um olhar sombrio sob os pensamentos de Naruto em relação à Hinata e o relacionamento dos dois se é que se pode chamar assim e os pensamentos dela enquanto o desespero drena suas esperanças... Tem obsessão como tema... Esteja avisado! UA todos adultos.
1. Ele

**N/T: Fanfic traduzida da original de variestimeni que detêm todos os créditos.**

**Link da fanfic em inglês: http : /www . fanfiction . net/s/6659433/1/You**

_**N/A**_ **: **_**Essa é uma oneshot que tem me perturbado até ser escrita. Ela dá um olhar sombrio na relação entre a Hinata e o Naruto por parte dele, porque como eu vejo, privado do amor, ele não sabe o que realmente sente e como agir...**_

_**E eu também gosto do Naruto sombrio, então essa oneshot explora temas como obsessão e possessividade, então esteja avisado. Dependendo da resposta que tiver eu talvez transforme isso numa história completa. Embora seja uma história sombria.**_

_**Oh… Eu não possuo nada além da idéia da fic. **_

* * *

Porque toda vez em que você está desesperado, triste e quebrado você vai correndo de volta para os braços dela? Que característica dela que faz você voltar a se erguer sempre que te derrubam?

O que é isso nela que não te destrói, e em vez disso, parece concertar você? Porque apenas perto dela, essa ferida que queima em seu peito diminui até se tornar nada mais do que uma mera lembrança?

Certamente você não a ama.

Você tem se perguntado e se testado várias e várias vezes, esperando que essa seja a resposta para essas difíceis questões no fundo da sua mente, ainda assim, seu coração teimosamente a recusa. Isso não é amor, para você sentir essa emoção, queimando em você e quase o destruindo e então, você sabe que o que quer que você sinta por ela não é um amor romântico, a mera visão de seu rosto não faz seu corpo arder e seu sangue correr furiosamente por suas veias, e sua língua não acariciava cada sílaba do nome dela como se fosse seu corpo. Não que ela não seja bela, é claro que ela é, metade da população masculina de Konoha ficaria satisfeita em confirmar. É que você apenas não consegue se forçar a pensar nela desse modo tão impróprio, porque para você ela é tão pura que nem ao menos deve ser olhada de modo tão sujo. Você não olha com luxúria para ela, não. Nem a deseja. Ainda assim você não pode suportar nem mesmo a idéia de algum outro idiota sem valor tocando-a.

Mas o que é pior, você não consegue suportar a idéia de ela esquecendo você. D e ela dando seu amor para outro, o amor que é seu e que só a você aqueceu.

Talvez seja porque você é tão possessivo com ela. Ela foi afinal das contas, a verdadeira primeira pessoa a declarar abertamente amor por você, sua total admiração e devoção. Você sozinho era o centro do mundo dela, enquanto ela apenas um dos seus amigos. Mas ela foi a verdadeira primeira pessoa a olhar para você e só você, e você não achou que estava pronto para se desfazer disso. Então você percebeu que é egoísta e que isso, provavelmente, esse seu egoísmo está a destruindo, mas você simplesmente não consegue se forçar a se importar, porque de uma maneira doentia, você está descontando nela. Você não acredita realmente que merece isso ou que o que ela oferece é real, então você quer puni-la, machucá-la pra ver se ela agüenta, se ela é forte o bastante para aceitar isso e disposta o bastante para lidar com isso.

Você gostou de perturbá-la, dar esperanças a ela que nunca iriam se realizar, porque fizeram isso com você e você queria dar o troco e ela era a única que se importava o bastante para você poder fazer isso. Todos te chamaram de monstro e ela lhe chamou de herói. Agora você é o herói de todos e o verdadeiro monstro particular dela.

Há, como sempre, aqueles raros momentos em que você não consegue agüentar a sensação de fazê-la chorar e você volta atrás e quer acabar com isso. Você se lembra da dor pela qual ela passou e à noite você chora porque simplesmente continua a machucando mais e mais. E então, a manhã chega e você corre para os braços dela, desejando que ela o mantenha perto do coração e cante para você e adore você, enquanto você continua falando de uma outra mulher que possui o seu coração e de quão maravilhosa essa mulher é.

Talvez isso seja porque você tema que ela te deixe. Afinal de contas, todos que você realmente amou, deixou você, com Sasuke estando bem no topo delas. Então, talvez, inconscientemente você não a ama porque você sabe que ela irá partir e você a quer toda para si, todo o amor dela e atenção e adoração que o mundo negou a você. Em troca, você vai continuar dando a ela falsas esperanças e depois destruindo-as mais e mais, para ter certeza de que ela irá ficar, deformando suas asas para que ela nunca voe para longe de você, porque afinal de contas não é amor e ela não pode fazer você feliz e certamente você não quer fazê-la feliz. E é claro, se alguém tiver que partir será você, desde que é claro você não precisa realmente dela , e uma vez que o seu único e verdadeiro amor vir a você como deve, a dama de cabelos negros que você possui vai virar poeira em sua mente. Mas Deus ajude a quem tente tirar o que é seu. Você já compartilhou o bastante e talvez você compartilhe mais, tudo talvez se necessário, com exceção dela. Ela vai sempre pertencer a você. Você vai fazer com que seja assim, destruindo qualquer um que chegue perto dela. Somente quando você estiver com seu amor, você talvez, deixe-a ir, mas não antes disso, nem mesmo um momento antes disso e certamente não para algum outro bastardo sem valor. Ela merece apenas a você, mas ela não o tem, mesmo você tendo tudo dela para si.

E é isso o que você diz todo dia para si mesmo, nunca sendo movido por nada que ela faz por você ou é assim que diz ser. Mas quando ela começa a cantar canções de ninar para Kiba e sorrir amável para Shino, quando o abraço que ela procura é o de Ino e o conforto de suas falsas promessas que você costumava a dar é agora oferecido ao homem moreno que costumava ser seu melhor amigo, você começa a se preocupar, porque parece que sem você notar ela está se afastando de você. Lá no fundo, por causa toda sua estupidez e ilusões que você mesmo criou e tinha esquecido, você percebe... Ela não é a necessitada no relacionamento. E então, lentamente, isso vai entrando no seu entendimento, que você está tão desesperadamente dependente dela que honestamente... se ela lhe deixar primeiro você não tem idéia do que acontece. No final não importa o que você diga se ela te deixar, você vai destruir tudo e todos que estiverem em seu caminho para tê-la de volta. E uma vez que ela for sua novamente, você não vai parar até ter certeza de que ela vai ficar e você vai até mesmo quebrar as pernas dela se for necessário. E isso é o que você experimencia sob a eminência do terror absoluto que perdê-la evoca em você. E quando você treme sob a noção de que ela logo esquecerá você, você chega à conclusão de que ela não pertence a você, mas você pertence a ela e se ela pedisse algo você moveria o céu e a terra, não importando o que fosse... Você nunca, nunca, nunca vai deixá-la ir. Nem se Sakura vir até você ou se Hinata amar a outro.

Hinata nunca vai escapar de você.

Por isso você sorri e você indubitavelmente...

Acredita nisso.

* * *

**N/T** **: Quando terminei de ler essa fic pela primeira vez, e ainda agora, considero-a um verdadeiro achado. Adorei esse lado negro de como poderia ser a relação do Naruto com a Hinata, adorei também o modo como a autora expressa tudo isso, as palavras foram muito bem escolhidas e as repetições empregadas com esmero.**

**Espero que vocês gostem tanto quanto eu gostei, e que mandem reviews.**

**Até o próximo capítulo que trás a visão de Hinata.**

**Kisu no Kokoro**


	2. Ela

**N/T: Fanfic traduzida da original de ****variestimeni**** que detêm todos os créditos.**

**Link da fanfic em inglês: http : /www . fanfiction . net/s/6659433/1/You**

_**N/A**_**: **_**Eu tinha que fazer a parte dela. Ela estava literalmente me forçando com sua voz cálida na minha cabeça. Não é tão tímida agora, não é? Ela vai soar tremendamente OOC. Eu não acho que me importo, essa é uma historia um tanto perturbadora então, eu deliberadamente a fiz ser obsessiva. Eu acho que ela talvez seja. Combina com ela.**_

_**Eu não possua nada.**_

* * *

Amor. Você odeia a palavra. Atualmente você não está nem ao menos certa se tal coisa existe. Amar é uma forma lenta de suicídio, lhe disseram uma vez. Agora, você uma prova viva disso.

Amar te guiou uma vez. Abriu seu coração, sua mente e sua alma. Te guiou e te mudou de uma patética casca para essa pessoa totalmente diferente de quem você se orgulha de ser atualmente. Amar te salvou, ofereceu a você sonhos e esperança e luz. Uma vez você viu através de olhos azuis como o céu um mundo vasto, cheio de infinitas possibilidades e força e puras, puras emoções que lhe fizeram perder o fôlego com tanta beleza

Agora isso está te destruindo. Esse mesmo sentimento que te fortaleceu agora está te partindo em pedaços dia após dia. Ele está sempre vindo até você agora. Sempre devotado e obcecado, ele te devorou lentamente com seus abraços e inabalável adoração que você doou a ele com toda boa vontade, tão feliz em fazê-lo. No início isso fez com que você esperasse por um futuro, por cachos dourados fazendo cócegas em seu rosto, por abraços que cheirariam a raios de sol.

Quão errada você estava.

Como uma criança necessitada ele se aqueceu em seu amor e atenções e os exigiu de você que não consegue lhe negar nada, porque ele a fazia respirar e _sentir_. Ele te fazia se sentir _viva_. Ele te machucava todo dia. Oh, você já esteve machucada antes, perdendo sua amada mãe, e depois o amor de seu pai e vagarosamente de todo seu clã. Você temia perdê-lo também, então você não ousou a fazer nada para afastá-lo, para fazê-lo procurar por novos abraços e cuidados além dos seus, porque ele é seu e você ganhou o privilégio de abraçá-lo e devotar a ele qualquer coisa que ele desejasse de você. Mas ele é um homem tão cruel. Ele deixava você criar esperanças de que as coisas iriam mudar, iriam melhorar. Ainda assim os dias passam e você continua sozinha, e ele vem e vai quando deseja e você se encontra penando mais e mais. Ele veio até você trazendo o sol e a lua e o mundo era alegre de novo e nunca passou pela sua mente que ele não era realmente seu, que ele te usava como uma mãe substituta para aprender como é ser amado, porque quando você o tem em seus braços nada mais importa.

E então ele vai embora, levando seu sol e sua lua _e todas as suas esperanças_ com ele para perseguir depois, fugazes, secas, malditas pétalas de sakura. E sua dor volta te esmagando, te sufocando, te destruindo, te rasgando em pedaços. É tão intensa que queima seus olhos e suas lágrimas caem quentes em suas bochechas. Você não mais chora silenciosamente, você grita histericamente, porque se tornou uma dor física que você não consegue agüentar. Seu coração sangra e você sente isso, _realmente o sente_ se partindo em dois e sendo arrancado de seu peito e você se pergunta se vai morrer ou se já está morta e tudo isso não passa de um sonho. Sua respiração falha e você grita em agonia e desespero, porque você não está morta, então está morrendo, a cada dia um pouco mais. E então, ele ousa a voltar e abranda seus medos com mentiras e falsas promessas, e depois ele se vai de novo, deixando você para trás entregue aos pesadelos, escuridão e ódio _(num ciclo perpétuo que você não pode suportar)_.

Um dia, você descobre que você o despreza, não mais o suporta e que machucá-lo também. Você quer vê-lo vindo atrás de você e implorando, ainda assim, você o ama, e algo dentro de você se recusa a machucá-lo e quer que você deixe-o fazer tudo que lhe agrada assim que está de volta. E então, um dia, quando os sorrisos de Kiba começam a diminuir sua dor e os comentários cuidados de Shino fazem você sorrir levemente, quando os abraços de Ino parecem protetores e tranqüilizadores e quando as promessas de um vingador moreno fazem seu coração falhar uma batida, você descobre que começou a se afastar, e você _acha_ que não precisa mais dele. Logo isso chega ao seu entendimento, que você começou a se afastar dele e se ele não vir até você rápido, você vai partir para sempre.

Mas é claro que ele vem até você. Ele não é mais um idiota quando se trata de você, e com uma certeza surpreendente que você nunca tinha tido antes, você percebe o poder que tem sob ele e como as palavras que um dia você proferiu haviam o atado a você para sempre. Ele é seu agora, você sabe, e ele não pode te deixar mais, como você pode. Ele se tornou tão viciado quando você era (_é)_.

Você ouviu uma vez que em um relacionamento, o que se importa de menos e o que tem maior poder.

Você não vai deixá-lo partir assim tão fácil agora que você sabe que em seu modo bagunçado e quebrado ele ama você também.

Afinal de contas você ainda o ama então, você vai suportar tudo e agarrar-se a ele e fazê-lo ficar para sempre, ele e seu e ele sabe disso. Você não vai deixá-lo, _ele não vai te deixar, ele vai quebrar suas pernas se tiver que fazê-lo, ele lhe disse uma vez, _mas você não vai deixá-lo ir a lugar nenhum de bom grado. É uma promessa...

E você nunca volta atrás com sua palavra.

**

* * *

N/T: Primeiramente mil desculpas pela demora, mas mudar de cidade e ingressar na faculdade ocuparam bastante meu tempo, além do ffnet ter resolvido do nada cancelar todos os alertar para o meu e-mail impedindo a autora dessa fic de responder uma dúvida que eu tinha...**

**Mas agora que já está tudo mais calmos e a fic postada, espero que vocês gostem da versão da Hinata. Eu não consigo me decidir qual é a melhor (se é que há uma) a dela ou a do Naruto.**

**Muito obrigada a todos vocês pelos reviews, eu os traduzi e enviei para a Irene, ela amou, parabéns a vocês e mandem mais reviews para eu não passar vergonha shauhsuahsuhaushua**

**Kisu no Kokoro**


End file.
